The Future Is Beautiful
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: For much of Wanda Maximoff's life, the future had been a frightening thing. Always unstable, uncertain, the greatest and scariest of life's great unknowns.. Until she met Vision. For Flufftober Day 20, prompt: Future. Part of the 'Nothing Is Impossible' series.


AN: For Flufftober Day 20, prompt: Future. Part of the 'Nothing Is Impossible' series.

* * *

For much of Wanda Maximoff's life, the future had been a frightening thing. Always unstable, uncertain, the greatest and scariest of life's great unknowns.

It had begun when she was small, she and Pietro huddling together watching their parents eternally stress over money, over food and rent and other bills. Though they had scraped by on their Father's modest wages, it was a constant worry whether they'd be able to keep their small roof over their heads from one month to the next.

Then that small roof had been destroyed entirely, and their parents with it.

If the future had been uncertain before, it was even worse after her parents were killed. Wanda and Pietro were bounced from Foster Home to Foster Home.. None of the decent places wanted to keep twins long-term, but Pietro would raise unholy hell at even the tiniest suggestion that they be separated. But in hindsight, the homes weren't so bad. They were a roof over their heads at least, and there was food.. Most of the time.

The streets were worse.. good shelter was rare, and they never knew where their next meal was coming from.

Then came the Lab. The Lab was worst of all. Wanda had followed Pietro in volunteering in Strucker's experiments, because she always followed Pietro, and he so badly desired everything the experiments promised. Pietro saw hope for the future, the power to fight for their country, power to finally avenge their parents' deaths. Wanda, however, had seen the truth that Pietro was never able to expect. She paid attention to the volunteers that were taken each day for their 'turn' with Strucker, and never came back at the end of that day, or any other.

HYDRA and Strucker had cherry-picked volunteers who had no future. No-one would miss them. No-one would care if they died.

Luckily, Pietro hadn't died, and neither had Wanda.. Instead she'd been torn apart, and put back together as something she thought she recognized as herself, but also something else. Something new and different and powerful, and a little bit frightening.

Then Ultron happened, and The Avengers.. And Pietro had died, torn from her as bullets ripped through him. The person Wanda loved most in the world, the one constant presence in the parade of never ending tragedy that was her life, was gone. Wanda was certain that she didn't want a future without her brother in it, that she wanted to join him, wherever he was now.. until, at the last possible moment, when she already thought it was too late, Wanda became afraid, realized she wasn't ready to die..

And then The Vision gave her future back to her, in more ways than she ever expected.

* * *

While things hadn't always been easy, with the civil war, unexpectedly falling pregnant while on the run, Thanos, and a few other ups and downs along the way, Wanda had made it through, with Vision by her side. Even when the future was at it's most uncertain, he was a constant, steady presence for her to cling to.

For a while, everything went well. They had settled down to raise their twins, Tommy and Billy, eventually married, and life was good, for the most part.

Until the twins had asked for a baby brother or sister for their sixth birthday. Cassie Lang was getting a baby sister, and with Cassie being one of the 'cool big kids' in the twins lives', anything 'cool' she had was something Tommy and Billy immediately wanted for themselves.

With her sons' small request, the future had suddenly become uncertain once more. Wanda didn't know whether she and Vision could give the the boys a sibling. She and Vision now fondly referred to the circumstances of Tommy and Billy's conception as 'accidentally on purpose'. The problem was, Wanda wasn't sure she could recreate the 'on purpose' part of the equation, whether she could knowingly weave the same spell she had unknowingly woven to bring her sons into being.

"Well" Vision had said, when Wanda raised her concerns. "The first thing we have to consider is whether we want another child."

"I.. I think I do" Wanda looked at her husband, not ready to get her hopes up, to say how much she actually did want this. How she'd dreamed of a little girl, the perfect mirror image of Vision's human self. "Do.. Do you?"

"Well.." Vision smiled softly, "There must be some reason why we've left our second spare room empty all this time.." The first spare room had long since become Natasha's.

"So.."

"I think it's worth a go."

So they 'practiced', maybe a little more than they strictly needed to, and Wanda continued to dream of a blonde haired little girl, then they had tried, Wanda weaving her spell..

* * *

Now, on a lazy Sunday morning, Wanda and Vision lay snuggled together in bed, his hand resting protectively over her belly. At ten weeks along, she was showing the first tiny signs of a bump, so far only noticeable to Wanda herself, and to Vision, knowing her body as intimately as he did. She smiled softly, laying her hand over his.

"I think it's a girl.." She whispered.

"Isn't it a little too early to tell?" Vision chuckled.

"Technically yes.. But I really do think it's a girl. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is.." He trailed off thoughtfully. "Everyone says it is special, having a Daddy's girl.."

"Mmhm. I was a Daddy's girl.. _Fata lui tata" _Wanda smiled, turning to face him properly. "Are there any names you like?"

"Well.." Vision had had a few dreams of his own. "How about.. Vivian?"

"Vivian.." Wanda smiled again. "I like it.. maybe.. Vivian Natasha?"

"Perfect" Vision agreed. "She's always done so much for us.."

"I think we should tell her, when she drops off the boys" said Wanda.

Natasha had taken the twins for a 'super fun times with Auntie Nat' sleepover. They were probably eating ice-cream for breakfast at that very moment.

"About the name?"

"No, we'll save that for when she's born. I meant we should tell her that I'm pregnant."

"Isn't that a little early too?" Vision's brow crinkled.

"Again, technically, yes" Wanda agreed. "But this is Nat, Vizh. Chances are she's already worked it out."

"That is true."

They both laughed, and then they kissed. Wanda's heart was alight with joy, and she knew that Vision's was as well.

Wanda still didn't know what the future held. Nobody could know that for sure. But for now, at least, the future was beautiful.


End file.
